Dusk
by Christyn79
Summary: Jane Volturi, unable to accept the Cullens getting away comes back for Renesmee. At this point Renesmee is older and now attending Forks High School. Alec comes after Jane to stop her before she breaks the laws of the Volturi and falls for Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

_Main characters: Cullens/Volturi/Quiluete (Copyright owned by Stephenie Meyer)_

**Jane**

It has taken some furtive planning over these past few months. Many lies have been told to make it possible and yet here I am, still determined and still fueled by the same all consuming fury. It has taken too much time, though not enough to calm my anger. Now the moment has come to move forward with my plan. I hear soft footfalls echoing in the hallway approaching my room and hastily toss my half packed bags behind the closet door just as Alec pokes his head in. Alec, my sweet infuriating brother. His face is sympathetic and pitying, yet a gentle smile skims the surface of his handsome face. I hate him when he looks at me like that.

"Ow, Jane!" Alec shouts bracing himself against the doorjamb while clutching at his face.

"Oops, sorry. Lost in thought." I say casually as the vision of me twisting his perfect little nose fades.

"You aren't still mad at me are you?" He asks as he rights himself and gingerly rubs his uninjured nose.

"Mad? Me? What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you just imagined ripping my nose off and you've been moping around here for months."

I smile despite my sullen mood. He's right. I was mad at him for a while and I have been brooding but he is the only one around here I can take my frustration out on without incurring a brutal death sentence.

I hate that too. The fact that we have absolutely no say in any matters within this subterraneous world governed by centuries old vampires. Especially in the matter of those nauseatingly self-righteous Cullens. They deserve much more than a cordial pat on the back for that half human abomination. Renesmee. Her name alone is a wretched amalgam. And yet, here we are, back in our Italian crypt living in stifling secrecy while the perfect Cullens live blatantly in mainstream society with humans. Pretending to be human. Repulsive. I can take them out given the proper chance but the ancient triad of Volturi brothers has developed some sort of lurid compassion for them. Maybe I should take them out as well. My talent is much more destructive than mind reading parlor tricks. Why shouldn't I have a place at the throne? Now that is something of worth to contemplate.

"Jane, you aren't thinking to torture me again are you?"

"What?" I look to Alec and I can see he is mentally bracing himself. The strain of worry on his face is evident as he prepares to counteract me with his own powers.

"Oh, no. I'm bored with that."

"Well you look like you are concentrating awfully hard on something. I can sense it would be painful to whoever its intended."

"Oh, nothing. I am just thinking about doing some traveling."

"Traveling?" He looks incredulous.

"Yes, traveling. You know, being anywhere but here."

"Aw, yes. So we're talking about your daydreams again. Jane, you know Marcus and Caius won't allow it."He says, shaking his head as if that were the end of the conversation on the topic. Yes, the law according to the Volturi brothers. Well, I am sick of it. Sick of the hypocrisy, the nepotism, but most of all I am sick of the Cullens.

"Yes, but Aro won't mind it." I say with finality. Alec sighs, as he always does when I talk about leaving Volterra, and gets up to leave.

"Right, well, I want to remind you that we are to be departing soon. We're paying a visit to the coven in Mexico. It seems that they have been reproducing without consent. We are going to remind them of the laws."He says with a wicked grin. I can't help but smile back. But my delight is short lived. Alec doesn't mind being a pawn in the Volturi coven. He thrives on it. He thrives on the power and fear that comes with the Volturi name. I, on the other hand, am ready for a change in pace. For a chance to make some rules of my own.

"I haven't forgotten." I say.

"Alright then, I'll return to fetch you when it is time."

"Thank you, Alec."

As he leaves, I feel a glimmer of sadness. I don't want to leave Alec behind, but he doesn't share my views. I wish it could be another way but he idolizes the Volturi. They can never do wrong in his eyes.

I haven't been separated from Alec since we were both reborn in a Crimean orphanage centuries ago. Before that, all we had was each other. The rest of our family died in the Black Death that ravaged most of Europe in the 14th century. The Volturi claimed that the casualties of the Black Death are the explanations they provided society in lieu of the truth. That it was, in fact, a ravenous coven's killing spree across Europe until the Volturi stepped in. Since then, the Volturi has adopted us. Alec has enjoyed his position within their ranks. I can't say that I don't enjoy my position, but I guess you can say I've outgrown them. My plans should go smoothly enough. As we make our travel to the Americas, I will take a slight detour to the States and be done with it before anyone notices my absence. I smile with anticipation as the hour approaches.

**Renesmee**

Going to high school after only a few years of being born isn't the strangest part of my life so far. The hard part has been pretending I am not a child of my parents. I glance at them now talking sweetly to one another over a pot of "prop" coffee. Of course, it's more telepathic than conventional talking but a conversation is taking place nonetheless. Looking at them, I can see I have inherited father's angelic facial features and my mother's warm chestnut hair and slight frame. The one feature we all share, golden colored eyes. This feature, of course, is not hereditary but a lifestyle choice. If not golden, it would be a fierce crimson red.

Essentially, I am going to school with students who still remember my parents attending not too long ago. So when they ask, I just tell them that I am a Cullen, but am Edward's sister who's been away at boarding school. My "brothers and sisters" are now away at college, which is true for my mother. My father, Edward Cullen, already has earned countless degrees, including two doctorates in medicine. My mother, Bella, being turned after graduation from high school last summer, has not yet had the experience of college. After much coercion from my father with the assistance of Uncle Jasper, she is now attending her first semester at Stanford. Of course, it took much more persuasion for me to convince them to let me go to school.

Being half human has made it much easier for me to make friends than it had been for my full Vampire aunts and uncles. Plus, Jacob has transferred from school on the reservation to go with me. A compromise really, for my mother's sake.

"Nessie!" Jacob's voice pierces through my internal babbling.

"Hi, Jake!" I glance over as Jacob's massive frame fills the entire frame of the kitchen door.

"Mornin', Bella! Edward."

"Jacob." Father replies.

"Jacob, hi!"

My mother gushes and gathers him in a warm embrace. An almost inaudible growl vibrates from within my father's chest. My mother extracts herself from Jacob's hold and elbows my father sharply.

"Good Morning." He says by way of apologizing.

"Ready, Ness?"

Jacob says, returning my father's neutral smile then turning on the mega-watt Colgate smile for me. Jacob, my closest friend since I've opened my eyes to this strange, new world. I can still remember, as a small child, excitedly clutching his russet-brown coat as we ran freely through the woods. We've been inseparable since my birth.

"Ready. Let me just grab my bag."

School has been a thrilling experience. It's been fun to not already know everything. Of course, it's taken some training for me to not want to devour my classmates. Luckily, Jacob is here to help me through it daily. Also, thankfully, I have discovered the Snickers bar. Yum. Chocolate seems to be the only thing that can substitute, though temporarily, for the need of blood. We reach the school just in time to find a huge crowd gathered in front. Principal Warner is there with a couple of local state park rangers and Grandpa Charlie. Behind him, the entrance to the school is taped off. As soon as Grandpa sees me, he breaks away from the group.

"Grandpa, what's going on?"

"Nessie, I didn't get a chance to call your parents. There's been an animal attack at your school. Some girl…nevermind. School is closed for the day, why don't you head on home." The news was startling. Nothing this traumatic has happened around here since I was born. Jacob, looked even worse.

"Charlie, what kind of animal was it?" Grandpa looked at Jacob like he wanted to say something, then looked at me and stopped.

"We don't know for sure yet but as soon as we do, we'll let you and the guys know." Their cryptic conversation was annoying me so I grabbed Jacob by the arm.

_ Jake, what's going on?_ I am sure he could hear me but he just laid his hand on mine and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Nothing to worry about, Ness, let's go talk to your father."

Right then, I knew something was wrong, something big. Jacob generally avoided talking to my father whenever possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane**

I could have sworn it was her. There is no doubt in my mind that the human girl was enormously appetizing. Yet not as satisfying knowing it wasn't the sickeningly sweet Cullen child. I should have known it wasn't her as the scent of the girl's blood was too strong and distinctly more human. Her scent, still present now, permeates the air around me like a thin veil floating weightlessly, fanning the ever present flames of thirst. Americans, what a rare treat. There wasn't much of a struggle anyhow. No sense in wasting perfectly good blood. Seeing Renesmee now, I can see how I might have mistook that other girl. They share the same shade of curling brown hair and fair skin. But the similarities end there. The differences were vast. Renesmee is an annoyingly ethereal beauty, reminiscent of her father's angelic beauty. In contrast the mortal girl was utterly plain. An amateur's pitiable rendition of a celebrated masterpiece. Renesmee's casual movements are graceful. A fluidity only an immortal can achieve. Undoubtedly a unique creature linked to our surreptitious world.

Though watching her shamelessly cling to that overgrown puppy, Jacob Black, is churning the fresh blood in my gut like undulating molten magma. Her audacity serves to only further fuel my hatred of the Cullens. The overt stench of him and his horde of mangy mutts cover this entire forest like a thick musty blanket, invading and burning my senses like acidic fumes. It is downright unbearable. Yet another reason to eliminate the Cullens. First gallivanting around with humans, then spawning abject atrocities, and now this, their cherished offspring befriending the likes of barbarous beasts. Their transgressions mount endlessly. How can the Volturi brothers not rebuke this revolting behavior? It is utterly criminal and despicable for the Vampire race. A complete embarrassment if others of our kind can witness the lack of jurisdiction the Volturi have over them. It would surely cause a swift mutiny against those primordial brothers and their antiquated laws. They will indisputably thank me later for completing this necessary reconnaissance. Maybe then they will realize my true value to their precious coven as more than just a deceptively packaged torture device.

As I continue to watch in the cover of sprawling, moss covered evergreens, the dog and mutant speak briefly to a police officer before heading back to the school's now empty parking lot. The overgrown canine hovers protectively over Renesmee and glares pointedly into the surrounding forest as if he knows I am sitting here, stealthily stalking my prey. Meddlesome hunk of rancid meat. He is really getting on my last nerve. I suppose, with their constant close proximity, it wouldn't be too much of a shame if he accidentally on purpose were killed in the process. Oh, how I love my efficiency. They climb in a decrepit looking vehicle and immediately head toward the blue expanse of ocean sparkling in the west. I follow closely behind them for several miles. Details of my brilliant plan of attack unravel within my mind, altered minutely of course, by a change in venue. I smile at my ingenuity. Suddenly, I am taken by surprise when an unseen force tinged with the fetid odor of wet dog holds me back from traveling any further. Damn tribal magic. As I watch their little toy car disappearing from my line of sight into the glistening horizon, the rage that was simmering within me surges to life. It swiftly returns to the raw, unadulterated fury I felt months before. The same smoldering thoughts rip through me, obliterating my sensibility, as I clearly recall the events of that day. Aro and his brothers, speaking for us all, as if we shared a singular belief. Then commanding us, as always, their loyal subservient mindless pawns to depart with not so much as a scratch after much anticipation of Cullen blood. It was beyond infuriating. My breaking point, you could say. I guess my little trip is going to take longer than expected. Now I will have to find my way to their quaint little nest since this morning's minor slip has shut down the entire school indefinitely. It was the only place I knew I'd find Renesmee alone. Where she would have been unprotected and unsuspecting of danger. That is, of course, before I knew of her constant slobbering watchdog. He is definitely an inconvenience. I would have to find a way to navigate around his protective spells as well. Alec has always been the better tracker. Though I hate to admit him being better than me at anything at all. Dear Alec. I hope he is not being punished too harshly for my disappearance. I suppose he won't since he is one of their favorite torture tools. Aside from me, that is. All the same, a small part of me still fears for his safety. If he were smart, he'd too realize what power he truly encompasses over the Volturi and join me. Now we would be a coven to be feared.

The only upside to this entire venture thus far is my new found freedom. Being removed from the close scrutiny of the Volturi has been absolutely exhilarating. It is a wonder why I was compelled to stay with them for as long as I have. Seven hundred years under complete tyranny. What was I thinking? Submitting to their countless rules of when, who, where, and how many to eat. Their borrowed powers are nothing in comparison to my devastating talent. Even sending their brute thugs after me would be a futile effort. With one simple thought I could cripple them all. I smile at the idea. Just then, a couple hiking nearby crosses my path. I extend my smile to them kindly, but they are not fooled. Their mere human survival instinct kicks in and I can almost see the stark panic and fear rippling from their body like thin ribbons of steam from a kettle. I can only imagine what I must look like through their human eyes. The woman, silenced by fright, grips her companion's arm as if he could do anything against me. I suppose I can make up for lost time. No time, like the present.

"Pain."

**Renesmee**

Jacob and his tribe buddy Seth have been talking with my parents for hours. And I wasn't invited. I even overheard them put a call out to my Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Em to return early from their 85th wedding anniversary trip. There is something huge going on here and no one thinks I should know about any of it. It was maddening. At this moment I wish I had my father's talent of reading minds instead of projecting my own thoughts by touch. Eavesdropping is difficult when your father can read your mind and can sense when you are near. Coupled with my mother's talent of shielding their conversation from the ears of outsiders, I was literally deaf to their discussion. It is in moments like this when I feel useless, like the child they are treating me as. The door to my father's study opens suddenly as their hushed voices reaches my straining ears. I crouch deeper into the shadows, catching just the end of their discussion.

"Don't worry, we will extend our patrols until this is over. It might just be another clueless nomad." Jacob is saying. It is strange sometimes to see him in his Alpha role. He usually is so carefree and fun-loving. When he is in his leader role, he seems so much older and much more dominant. His raw animal power emanating brightly from within him.

"Thank you Jacob, Seth. As always, for watching out for Renesmee." My mother looks earnestly at Jacob.

"Bella, really. You shouldn't worry." Father says, his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Yeah, Bells. We have it under control. Whoever or whatever it is won't get near her. And, as if you even have to ask." He finishes by giving my mother his best reassuring smile.

"For sure Bells, S' okay. We got this." Seth says confidently.

"Still, thanks anyway." She says, hugging them both.

"Well, you're welcome. We need to go now, debrief the others and get some kind of surveillance coordination down." Jacob says.

They all exchange quick good-byes and my parents return to the study. Most likely to discuss more details, perhaps they will call my grandparents too. Ugh. Even more people in the know and not so much as a peep for me. As Jacob and Seth walk by my hiding place, I reach out and grab Jacob.

_Jacob, you have to tell me what's going on. This isn't fair!_ I look at him pleadingly. I know he can't stand a chance and I feel bad for doing this to him, but I have to know. He looks to Seth and exchanges a brief knowing look. Seth looks back at me with a stupid grin painted on his face.

"I'll catch up." Jacob says.

"Sure, okay. I'll gather everyone. Meet us at the cliffs. Later Nessie." Seth says before giving us a quick goofy smile. Jacob looks over his shoulder at my father's closed door and pulls me outside.

We walk silently for several minutes into the woods before he says anything.

"Nessie, I really shouldn't be telling you any of this. But, I am so that you can be careful when I'm not around." I roll my eyes and he looks at me seriously.

"Jake, you all are acting ridiculous. Let me guess, you all think I can't handle myself just because I am half-human, am I right?"

"That's not it at all. You don't understand."

"Why don't you just tell me what's going on and I will tell you if I understand or not." I say more petulantly than I would have liked. But I was irritated with everyone always treating me like I am so fragile. I can't ever recall being this angry with Jacob, but it is definitely how I am feeling at this moment. It's odd to feel this way with Jacob, but being left out of things has been frustrating to say the least. Especially knowing that whatever is going on has something to do with me.

Jacob looks at me for a few seconds before he speaks. His usually bright eyes takes on a delicate tenderness I know is reserved only for me. He reaches out to hold my hand before he speaks.

_Just spit it out!_ I think anxiously to myself, forgetting the physical connection he had just made to me. He flinches at my cutting tone of voice, but I remain steadfast. Determination set in my eyes so that he continues.

"The girl, that was attacked this morning, it was Cindy." He speaks slowly, breaking up his words, as if the space could lessen the degree of shock. I gasp at hearing the familiar name. Cindy. One of my closest friends. The only human girl to speak to me when I first started at Forks High School. Jacob comes to my side instantly and gathers me in his enormous arms. His contrasting heat is substantial against my perpetually cool skin, like the warmth of a spring sun breaking up a long winter's frost. It always has an oddly calming effect.

"Shhh, it's okay Nessie. It's alright." I stand there, in his arms for several minutes, numbed by the tragic news. It is during moments like this when I feel most human. When I am completely vulnerable and susceptible to human pain. When there is absolutely nothing I can do.

Fragmented, internalized thoughts and images float endlessly from my mind. Remembered moments shared with Cindy. Moments at school, shopping in Port Angeles. Always laughing and being silly teenaged girls. She unknowingly has helped me feel human when I didn't know how. She was sweet and kind and helpful. It is really no wonder she would be overtaken by evil. She was the perpetual optimist. Always having a complete trust in the good of humanity and life. Little did she know, life and humanity has a much darker, sinister side. And, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I know deep in my heart that it was someone or something from this side that has taken her. A side to which I belong. I know Jacob can see every cherished memory, hear every single intimate thought but he doesn't interrupt until I am more coherent.

_ She was my friend, Jacob. A nice girl. Why? Who would do this to her?_

"We don't know for sure yet what kind of animal, but we will find out."

_Jake, we all know it wasn't an animal!_ He sighs heavily.

_ "_Nessie, don't get too worked up. We'll figure it all out. Alice and Jasper are on their way home. Alice called and said she had important news. And Nessie, she specifically said for you to be careful." I start to protest but the solemnity in his voice stops me.

"What happened to Cindy this morning, it was intended for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jane**

As always, human blood must be seasoned with fear much like an exotic spice is needed to enhance a dining experience. Without it, meals would be flat and not as appealing. Such as turmeric is to a good curry. Not like I know what curry tastes like anymore. It all tastes the same. Human food. I could retch at the thought of ingesting something as grotesque as a ham and cheese sandwich these days. Yet I can still faintly remember the lingering smell of curry. It takes me back to when I would travel abroad with my mother and father to many then unknown lands. One foreign country recalled distinctly by the memory of curry; India. The din and chaos of bazaars and overflowing village streets fill my ears softly. A riot of colors and activity overwhelming the sense of sight. The pungent smell of spice and animal waste permeating every intake of breath. The dark skinned locals with large, round eyes watching the pale foreigners with interest and caution. Yes, we traveled quite frequently when I was a child. But that all changed. It changed and ended the moment we set foot on Italian land.

Nevertheless, I am quite the glutton today. I change the subject of my thoughts quickly and shove them back into the deep recesses of my mind where my few human memories are stowed. These memories are never called upon willingly. Always appearing when I least expect them. But I mustn't get too distracted. I shake my head slightly. Jarring my thoughts. An impromptu vacation does much to increase a lady's appetite voraciously. Wouldn't want to spoil my appetite when there is a treat I am craving much more than these random, insipid strangers. The venom pools within my mouth as the ethereal image of Renesmee Cullen taunts me. Then, almost as a repugnant aftertaste, the surrounding mish mash of native scents invades my senses, dampening my appetite completely. A growl reverberates deep within my dry throat as I bear my teeth. Must _everything_ be laced with that horrid canine smell?

Night has finally fallen, stifling the last rays of sunlight into oblivion. The velvet darkness blankets this sleepy town like a familiar and comforting coverlet. Like slipping on a beloved pair of worn jeans. I find my way to the couple's home, thinking of no better place to take up residence and wait out the night. I take a moment to sense my surroundings. Their modest house is dark and still, some areas blending seamlessly into the forest beyond. Not a single living thing is stirring. Sensing I am sure, a predator within their habitat. Taking cautious steps on the weather worn porch steps I ascend them and stand silently at the door. Not a single groan of wood has marked my arrival. I turn the knob gently, and smile at the telltale click indicating an unlocked door.

I take a moment to listen inside the house as my eyes scan the interior. Hell, humans have such tawdry taste, I think to myself as I trace a finger along the backside of an overstuffed kitschy couch. Absently, rubbing my fingers within my palm, I make my way over to a bland earth-toned wall plastered with infinitely smiling humans. They all bear some resemblance to the recently departed. I click my tongue and sigh. With each framed photo I pass, I flick them off their peg and send them flying into the opposite wall like annoying gnats. Flick, crash. Flick, crash. Flick crash. Blah. Blah. Blah. Human sentiment. How utterly dreary and pointless. For them, with time, all things shall inevitably pass. Even their trivial symbolic treasures will rot and decay in time. Now, as for me, I am blessed with all of eternity on my hands. Yet, at this moment I have no idea what I am going to do with myself here surrounded by remnants of futile human efforts at extending and preserving time. Especially cooped up in the most lackluster town in the most unimaginative country on this continent. If I pick off anymore of its citizens I will surely call too much attention. Idiotic Cullens. Why they don't inhabit a more densely populated city like Los Angeles or New York is beyond me. Now those cities would offer a more enticing buffet of flavors. Again, the venom pools within my mouth. As always instinctively, involuntarily, naturally. Patience, Jane, Patience.

I flop into a nearby chair with an immense annoyance. A small dust cloud, invisible to human sight, erupts around me carrying a stale scent of human. With a heavy sigh I reach for a remote and switch on the TV. Even more idiocies displayed as I watch a group of overtanned and underdressed fools gyrating their integrities into nothingness for others to witness. Further documenting the decline of society's youths. I shake my head in blatant contempt. Next stop, Seaside Heights. I glance at a clock made to resemble a dopey waving cat. Not too early for a small, midnight snack I contemplate. Before I can finish the thought a slight shudder of leaves outside a nearby window has me on my feet. An average human would have taken the sound, if they heard it at all, as a result of a passing wind or a harmless skittering creature. However, the innate instinct of a predator has me more at alert. The television is forgotten as I slip through the kitchen to the backdoor. I don't sneak because I am afraid. This is merely how I hunt. I reach for the door just as it bursts open, the knob yanked from my outstretched hand. And I am suddenly looking into the eyes of another equally skilled hunter. A hunter who could possibly be more vicious and deadly than myself at this moment.

**Renesmee**

"Jane? Jane _Volturi_? Going to _my_ school? How is that even possible, Auntie Alice?" I ask as I sift through my memories of the innocent yet creepy looking girl, traveling closely with the Volturi. Happily obliging as their very own means of torment. It is near impossible to forget the petite blond with fiery red eyes. And with one look, those eyes wreaked a pain more agonizing than the blackest of deaths. I look to my aunt, hoping for a probable explanation. Something to make sense of it. A mistake even. But that will never happen. Auntie Alice's visions are forever changing, but they are never wrong. She looks back at me, helpless and defeated.

Another meeting and this time, I insisted on being involved. We are all sitting in the living room at Grandpa and Grandma Cullen's house. Everyone within arm's reach of their significant other, holding hands or making some sort of intimate physical connection. I sit on the floor at my parents' feet. My beautiful family surrounding me with a protectiveness so fierce it is almost tangible.

"I don't understand it yet either. When I heard the news, I searched far and deep into your future and this is the oddest thing for me to see. But I know it is her. My vision was clear. She was walking through the halls at Forks High School. But she wasn't alone. Something. Something was with her but I can't make it out no matter how hard I try. Then when I try to search Jane's future, I see nothing. Nothing but varying shades of blackness shifting but never quite becoming a complete image. I don't know what it could mean." She sits there worrying her lip as the strain of the visions weigh heavily upon her. Uncle Jasper, sensing her distress, sweeps in behind her and lays his hands upon her frail shoulders. They relax tremendously and she places a delicate hand on his, squeezing gently. _Thank you_. I could almost hear her saying it.

"Carlisle, what would be the chances of the Volturi returning? What would be the motive? We have done everything they've decreed and have not broken any laws." My father says calmly. My mother looks from him to Grandpa in earnest.

"That's a good question. Though one I cannot answer." Grandpa replies thoughtfully.

"Well, it's easy then. We'll call up the three amigos, ask them what's up, easy peasy. You have them on speed-dial right, Carlisle? Twitter? Facebook?" Uncle Em asks, rewarding himself with a sharp elbow to the ribs by a glaring Auntie Rose.

"Ow! What'd I say?"

"I suppose we could, but we shouldn't call on their attention unless we have to. No sense in creating a commotion without knowing all the facts. They could be investigating rogues. Victoria could have left behind a newborn nest somewhere." Grandpa continues logically thinking things through.

"But she was _alone_. Just _her_ Carlisle." Auntie Alice insists there may be an importance to this aspect of her vision.

"Maybe she ran away." I say quietly, more to myself than I had intended for anyone to hear but the silence stretches on after my words are spoken and I look up to see eight faces with different yet distinct expressions of confusion looking back at me. I suddenly become self-conscious.

"Well, I mean, maybe she just wanted to get away and---."

But my words fall empty, not knowing really what I meant by it. But somehow knowing that there is some truth to it. I mean, what would I do? A young, single girl surrounded by well meaning but over bearing adults dictating her every breath. I would want to escape too. To be my own person for a change. To make my own choices. I look up sharply at my father's intake of breath and know instantly that it's too late. The look in his eyes is a mixture of hurt and fear and pride. He heard every unspoken word. My mother looks to him, her face ceaselessly expressing love and concern. He places his hand atop hers and shakes his head slightly while keeping his eyes on mine. I open my mouth to say something but Uncle Jasper, not oblivious to the change in our moods, interjects skillfully.

"But why here. This is the part that stumps me. Why would she want to come to Forks?" I swallow my words, and pull my gaze away from my parents. Uncle Jasper is still standing behind Auntie Alice and his face is contemplative. His battle-ready mind no doubt shifting through plausible motives and intents.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it. She hasn't done anything to us." Grandma Esme rationalizes.

"Yet. Or has she? That girl---." Auntie Rose says.

"Cindy." I correct her almost absentmindedly. She looks at me briefly and smiles warmly.

"Right, Renesmee's friend, Cindy." She amends kindly. Auntie Alice speaks, understanding Auntie Rose's intent as has everyone else. They all look to Auntie Alice who shakes her head immediately.

"I don't know, I can't see what's past. You all know that. I can't possibly know if Jane has been here since that day. All I know is that she will be going to Forks High in the very near future."

"Well, then, there's nothing else we can do but wait until she shows herself." Grandpa Carlisle says.

"Like hell we will." A gruff voice cuts in from across the room and we all turn to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jane**

"Are you _insane_? Jane, this is ludicrous." Alec's face is twisted in anger. I don't think I've seen him so full of it before. Arrogance, yes. Disdain, yes. But not transparent, unadulterated anger. An anger to be reckoned with. No one has ever had the chance to get that far with Alec and live. It looks good on him though. His true nature, I would say. Though, I am sure if he were human, his face would be the deepest shade of purple. I stifle a giggle at the image.

"Settle down Alec. And, hi, I've missed you too." I give him a quick squeeze and peck on the cheek before I hop onto a barstool by the kitchen counter. I place my chin on my pedestal of hands in a look of complete beguiling innocence.

"Knock it off, Jane. You're being ridiculous. What are you _doing_ here?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Alec Volturi. Or anyone else, for the matter." I try to ignore that my usually irresistible charms do not work on him as they always have.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been about you?" I snort in derision.

"I can take care of myself, Alec."

"So, what is this?" He says with both arms extended and hands splayed out, palms up as if putting the space surrounding us on display.

"This? This is a kitchen---."

"You, running off in the middle of an operation." He cuts me off.

"Alec, I am not a child."

"Jane." His patience is running thin. I can see it in the gritting of his teeth, the clenching of his jaw, and the tense fibers of the muscles straining at his neck.

"Alec." I say calmly, meeting him steadily in his furious eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, for hell's sake. I am just taking a little vacay. It's not like I'm fist-pumping my life away. Quit with the dramatics." I say, trying to sound casual.

"Alright, and how long is this lovely holiday supposed to last?" He asks. I pick up on his obvious hint of sarcasm and my blood begins to boil.

"I will return to Volterra when _I_ am ready." I hiss.

"You realize I had to travel with Felix. Felix! He's about as entertaining as a load of stones." A giggle slips despite my annoyance. Oh, Felix. If grunting were a language, Felix would be fluent.

"What, you two didn't play together well?" I lift a hand to ruffle his hair and he slaps it away hard enough to snap my wrist. I snarl and snap my teeth at him.

"No. I had to send him on a false trail to be rid of him. He's probably wondering how he ended back in Volterra so fast. Honestly, Jane. What are you doing here?" He repeats. Obviously, he isn't going to let it go and this bothers me to know end. My mood is spoiled at last. I rub my wrist.

"What does it matter? I will return soon. You can run along now and tell your keepers, Marcos and Caius, to bugger off." He looks at me, his discerning eyes narrowed.

"What's with the secrecy?"

"Secrecy?" I hesitate so very slightly but he catches it anyway.

"Jane, you are a terrible liar. And you have been completely vague." I heave a sigh at his astuteness. But even he can't know the truth. Not entirely. Not yet.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe I am just _tired_ of having to answer to everyone, every moment, of every waking hour? When can my life be _my_ life?" When you must lie, always tell part of the truth. This is what I have learned with people who know me so well. Alec looks at me dubiously as if I have, in fact, lost my mind. Finally after centuries upon centuries, I have gone completely mad. I can't say that he is too far off.

"Jane, you are worrying me." His brows are furrowed and his sincerity somehow strikes me as comical. I feel a nervous giddiness burst from me and I laugh.

"Okay, dad." I say in my best teen angst filled voice, complete with a bit of eye rolling.

"Jane, you don't get it. Marcus and Caius, they're beyond delirious with rage. Aro has them calm for now but it's not looking too good. I've strict orders to find you and to return to Volterra with you at my side."

"Well, I'm not leaving yet, so you'd better go and pass _that_ message along." I cross my arms over my chest. I realize too late that the gesture is completely infantile, but I don't change my position nor do I dare look away from his inquisitive eyes.

"I will not return without you." His voice is low and grave. He looks equally as stubborn. As if he'd use force on me. How dare he?

"Traitor!" I hiss. Something resembling hurt flickers across his face, and he softens a bit. His voice is less strained and more pleading when he speaks again. Point for me.

"Jane, be reasonable." And like that I almost soften too, almost. But I can't. I won't compromise. Not this time. Not until I've accomplished what I've set out to do. If I don't, it would all be a waste. All the time spent planning. The lies. The traveling. Especially now that I am so close. So close that I can almost feel her within my grasp, smell her scent, and taste her blood. No. I am not giving up. It would almost be worth it when the royal triads decide my fate, if and when they find me.

"I'm done with being reasonable." I say resolutely.

"Jane, you know I can't go back to Volterra empty handed." He says finally realizing the uselessness of arguing this further. I smile as a new prospect pops into my head.

"Well then, that solves it." I say with a devious smile.

"What?" He looks confused, but my smile is contagious and I see a glimmer of his crooked grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Always my loyal co-conspirator.

"You'll stay here. With me." His look of confusion returns and along with it, a trace of comedic horror.

"Stay. Here." He says, gesturing around him at the hopelessly outdated kitchen and the clutter of mismatched country themed knick-knacks. I can't help, but release a full on bark of genuine laughter.

"Well, truth is, my plans have been altered by an unfortunate chain of events. So we will have to find a slightly more discreet place to stay." Of course, I don't tell him that the events are due to my sheer abandonment of Volturi laws.

"Alright, but first you must tell me exactly what it is that we're staying here for." So I do, but like I said, not all of it. Not now anyway. But I give him a good enough story that he has agreed to go along with me for the time being so long as I agreed to let him give some sort of believable alibi to the elders. By the time we've gotten our stories straight, the sun begins to peek over the horizon, filling all the lovely dark crevices with its golden glory. Gag.

"So now what?" He asks cautiously, filling a moment of silence.

"So now, we go back to school shopping."

**Renesmee**

"No offense guys, but that miniature Italian tick isn't gonna get a chance to come within an inch of Nessie." Jacob continues. He crosses the expanse of the living room within just a couple strides. Seth trails behind him, waving sheepish hellos to everyone in the room.

"Hi, guys." Auntie Alice breathes a sigh of relief and jumps up to move closer to Jake and Seth, but Uncle Jasper grabs her and gently sets her back down. He shakes his head at her. She groans softly.

"Jacob---." My father begins slowly using the voice strained with patience he always uses around Jake.

"No, listen Cullen. Day Cindy was munched on? We patrolled that area and we picked up a bloodsucker's scent. Different from you guys, course. Different, but in a way it was familiar."

"What are you saying Jake?" My mother speaks for the first time tonight. She is still relatively new to all this. Vampire agenda is not something she is well versed in and although she has had several crash courses in the past few years, she is still no expert.

"What I'm saying is that little juicer was here and we're positive she had a hand in what happened to Cindy." Grandma Esme gasps and a hand flits to her mouth like a wayward sparrow. She sits down clumsily on the arm of a couch. Something very unlike Grandma Esme to do. I am sure I know exactly what she's thinking. That if a Volturi disregarded their own law, what did that mean for us. For all vampires at that. For all the nomads or rogues out there, this could mean an opportunity for an insurrection. From all the stories I've gleaned from Grandpa Carlisle's past, there has never _ever_ been a vampire to revolt against the Volturi and live. And never has a Volturi gone against it's own governing body, let alone someone at such a high rank as Jane. I think everyone fears this event possibly passing more than having the entire Volturi coven at our doorstep again for policing purposes. It could mean a rebellion. A war. First within our own kind. Next with humans. Oh, God.

"And you're positive of this?" Grandpa Carlisle asks.

"Hundred percent." Jake looks so sure of himself. His lips are set in a steady line, his bulging arms crossed over his massive chest. His arms rise and fall with each calm breath. He's always made me feel safe. So safe. But not now, not anymore. He takes a turn looking everyone straight in the eyes, as if sealing the truth. When his deep, brown eyes finally rest on mine they soften a bit but they are still sobered by the news he brought. I give him a weak smile. I couldn't dare speak now. My voice would betray me. It would reveal that I am not prepared for this. That I am, in many ways, more a novice at this than my own mother. I would prove them all right and me wrong.

"Could she be deflecting, doing as Victoria did?" Grandma Esme asks.

"No, that's not what she's planning. Not yet at least." Uncle Jasper cuts in.

"How? How do you know?" Mother asks.

"She didn't _change_ Cindy, she _drained_ her." Uncle Jasper says and gives me a quick, tightlipped smile. But it's not necessary. The pain isn't on the surface anymore. Perhaps at a later time I can fully grieve Cindy's death. But for now, other things are more important. Everyone is silent, pondering this fact and what it could mean. Frustration is mounting in the room. I don't need Uncle Jasper's talent to know this. I know it by looking at the faces of those dearest to me. In the crease of every forehead, each furrowed brow, each unconscious body movement. I haven't felt this level of agitation since…since that day in the meadow. When my family waited for the verdict that dictated whether they would fight for my right of life. How did we get here again so quickly? How did I get to be the center of yet another crisis? A quiet gasp has us all looking back to Auntie Alice. Her head is buried within her hands. Uncle Jasper, his face an accurate image of deep concern and concentration, bends his face low to hers, trying with all his might to send her tranquility and comfort. So much so that I feel my own anxiety shift and peak as well as everyone else's. He sacrifices our peace for hers. His truest love. Auntie Alice is silent for a moment and then when she speaks again her voice is barely above a whisper. It wavers from exhaustion and is strained by pain. I can't be sure if she even has said anything at all or if it was my own conscience speaking. My own inner voice telling me what I already know would come true. But the evidence is mirrored in the faces of my family members and friends. And her words echo within the room. Words that don't seem much of a threat but has deepened and concreted our fears of what may be.

_She is not alone._


	5. Chapter 5

**Jane**

Centuries. It has been centuries since I've step foot in a secondary school. Yet here I am, enrolled and already unconditionally and irrevocably _bored_. One topic that should be obsolete from my curriculum forever is history. And yet, again, here I am being told I must take a history class first thing in the bleeping morning. Sometimes irony really needs to take a break. It wasn't hard at all. It's no wonder the Cullens come to this waterlogged town. The people here are amazingly easy to compel. A little smile, a little vampire pheromones and things get done. I could get used to this. Not the history, of course. That needs to be fixed asap.

Just look at these sheep. Aimless little lambs, moseying along to class, completely oblivious to the predator within their masses. I could snatch that one there, follow right behind her into the restroom. Be done with it before the door can even latch shut. I sigh heavily. Like a kid in a candy store.

"What now? Wore the wrong outfit?" Alec says, bored as well. I elbow him playfully.

"Don't start, Alec. But, seriously, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He laughs shortly.

"Nothing, Jane. You know this, I know this, the whole damn school knows this." I smile. Alec, the professor of truths.

"I was just thinking how much I miss this; school, being a teenager."

"No, you don't."

"Alec, you can't say this isn't fun---."

"Yes, actually, I can. Jane, this isn't fun. It's one thing to _look_ like I am sixteen years old for the pass few centuries, it's quite another to pretend that I am. Hell, it's the hormones. They _reek_ of it. It clings to the walls."

"Oh Alec, lighten up. Think of it as your one chance of redoing your high school years. You know, do the things you didn't get to the first time around?"

"Jane, when I was sixteen, there was no such thing as high school. There was farmwork."

"Blah, blah, blah. I see your lips moving, Alec." But I cut myself off because there she is.

That frightened, delectable little bird. How did I not sense her watching us with those large, brown eyes. Eyes that speak of innocence and purity and ugh I can't even think of another word for it. Does she know who I am? Does she remember? Yes, yes she does. Look at her, I can practically smell the fear. Yes, little girl. It's me. Remember me? I remember you. I have never forgotten your sweet little face. If I could only just squeeze that self righteous little head of hers with my bare hands, ring her dainty little swan like neck. I toss an arm casually on Alec's shoulder and he relaxes. I know he hates it here. Being surrounded by humans. Like being dumped in a bowl of spaghetti and being told continually not to eat yet, so he says.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you. Six o'clock." I watch as he turns his head apathetically toward Renesmee and turns back almost in one fluid motion, uncaring, unaffected. I smile to myself triumphantly.

"Looks like lunch." I throw my head back and laugh. You don't even know, my dear brother, you don't even know.

**Renesmee**

They are beautiful, chic, and terrifying. Foreign Exchange students. Clever. I watch as Jane and Alec Volturi walk, or rather, strut the hallways of Forks High School as if it were a European fashion show. New to the student body, but walking as if they own the world. Auntie Alice had pre-warned me. Her visions finally revealed Alec Volturi would be coming too but it was nothing like seeing them in person. Of course I don't have to worry about the humans getting too close to them. They already regard them as they did my family; from a safe distance. An innate instinct for survival my father says. But word has already gotten around school of the gorgeous Italian gods transferring from abroad for the semester. Everyone is fascinated and intrigued by the newcomers, yet no one has dared to speak to them unless they initiate a conversation first. In short, no one has actually spoken to them.

Jane and Alec have traded in their circa seventeenth century inspired vintage clothing for a more modern, edgy look. Alec dons a pair of faded and distressed black jeans made to look ragged but probably cost more than most cars parked in the school lot. On top he wears a charcoal gray collared shirt untucked and the top few buttons left undone, layered on this is a lighter colored gray cashmere vest. He tops the outfit with a fitted blazer. His shock of black hair is combed in no particular direction, yet it looks styled nonetheless. Next to him, Jane's strides are mesmerizing as with each sharp lift of her foot reveals a crimson underside immediately declaring the maker of her outrageously expensive pair of fashionable heels. Her lean legs seem to shimmer with the latex inspired leggings seemingly painted on. On top she wears a contrastingly casual white v-neck t-shirt layered with a gentleman's black tuxedo vest tailored to fit her slight frame. Her pale locks are worn loose, cascading down her back in soft waves. Her alabaster face is completely bare save for a natural, slight sheen cosmetics lines dream of emulating. The only adornment on her beautifully cruel face is blood red lips. She lifts her right hand to tuck an errant strand of flaxen hair behind her delicate ears, and my eyes flicker to the bold ring glinting on her index finger. The ring is large and ornately designed, and the V could be seen from any distance as well as the large gleaming ruby it holds, beaming like a beacon of the devil himself.

Her lips curve almost imperceptibly at the recognition dawning on my face. I lick my dry lips and swallow deeply, a muted sound to others though I am certain Jane can hear it from her position. Her smile deepens wickedly and she slips a slight arm over her brother's shoulder, almost possessively, and steers him away. As she watches me, a dull ache slips into my head like warm water, spreading over my forehead and temples slipping fluidly down my neck. She whispers something in his ear and he casts a jaded look over his shoulder. His eyes hold mine for a minute second and I feel a jolt shocking me into awareness. There is a rushing sound gathering in my ears and a held breath escapes my lungs in a gasp. I am faintly conscious of my thundering heartbeat. It pounds in chorus with Jane's laughter trailing behind her down the emptying hallway.

"Holy, RPattz, who is _that_?!" Claire hisses in my ear. I swallow deeply again, words are lost to me as I watch the horrifying angel-like pair fade from eyesight like a distant mirage. Their eyes were blue. Blue. They must have contacts on, but underneath. Underneath, what color are they? Tawny like those of my loved ones or are they red like that glistening ruby, red like the all consuming infernos of hell?

"Ness, Ness!" Claire is waving her hands uselessly in front of me. I force myself to look at her and away from the retreating Volturi torture twins. I realize suddenly, that the advancing headache has retreated as quickly as it appeared, leaving me shuddering in its wake. _Pain by mere thought._

"Hm?" I reply weakly.

"God, Ness, you okay? You don't look so good." Her brows are furrowed in concern.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. It's just. Just a little stuffy in here." I say lamely. Satisfied, Claire then erupts into a tirade of solving the new student mystery as I allow her to lead me to our first class.

Much to my family's disapproval, I convinced them to allow me to return to school. I argued my point, rationalizing that Jane wouldn't do anything in public. They only gave in when Jake promised he'd wake up extra early to scout the area before we headed to school. It annoyed me that he was being so overprotective but I can't lie, I feel just a tad safer with him around. Second period is English, my favorite subject. Not so much Claire's, but when she squeals in excitement as she walks into the room I knew something was up. I turn in the door and of all the faces in the room, my eyes fall on his. Alec Volturi. My heart begins its erratic beating again and I only pull my gaze away when Claire falls boisterously into the seat behind him and mouths _Oh. My. God._ as she theatrically swoons in her seat, backhand to the forehead and all. I am too shocked to even move from my spot by the door.

Mr. Schuppe walks in behind me and clears his throat loudly.

"If you'll have a seat, Miss Cullen, we can perhaps begin class?" I swallow deeply and sweep my eyes desperately over the room, looking for another empty seat. Of course, being the last to enter, the only available desk left is one in the front of class, next to Alec.

"Miss Cullen?"

"Ah. Yes? Oh, um, sorry." I stutter and shuffle slowly to my seat. Alec flicks his blue shrouded eyes to mine. He looks tense and annoyed. Being careful not to touch him, I scoot in the aisle between our seats. I sit down numbly and try to focus on the lesson but I am hyper-vigilant. I can hear each breath, each swallow, each shift of his clothing serving as a reminder of his presence next to me.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Ah Vul-tori?"

I hadn't realized Mr. Schuppe had asked a question about Italian Renaissance literature nor had I realized Alec had raised his hand to answer it. So at his name being called, I jump slightly and dump my literature book into the aisle. Alec turns to face me, his face arrogant and reproachful as if he pitied me and my clumsiness. Seemingly out of obligation rather than courtesy he reaches down to retrieve my book and hands it out to me. His face now impassive yet still slightly annoyed. As I reach out I am shocked to find myself thinking how beautiful he really is.

His face, the sharp planes neither too masculine nor feminine. The innocence of youth beneath the face of a skilled executioner. His eyes, lined with heavy lashes, are now obscured by that unnatural blue color. I find myself curious of what they were before he was turned? What color would go with those soft, ebony locks. Hazel? Green? How would it feel to roll those strands between my fingertips. How would it feel to kiss those lips. And at that moment his fingers graze mine slightly as the forgotten book exchanges hands. His eyes widen slightly in surprise. Then before my eyes they darken, then they are blank. So fast, like a leaf, flipping and somersaulting in a light wind. A thin veil of gauzy black suddenly appears and shimmers around him like a floating aura. Then almost as suddenly it disappears as he yanks his hand back and turns his face to the front of the class. We both sit, still as statues. _He heard me._

**Alec**

High school. Really, Jane? Of all the maniacal things she's conjured up in that twisted little head of hers, this has absolutely got to be the most self-sabotaging, grossly perverse thing to have ever crossed her mind. I mean, _really_? I have already been approached by several tittering, empty-headed imbeciles about attending some sort of upcoming dance. Do they even know who or what I am? I. _don't._ dance. And if given the chance, I would snap their heads to prevent more nonsense from spewing from their shallow mouths. "Like. Oh mah gawd, yer frum iddaly?" Is this how respectable people speak these days? Five minutes. It took five minutes. Five whole minutes for the girl to get that I have not said a single word in response to engage in her conversation and to leave me alone. A complete definition of dense.

The activity of the classroom swarms around me unnoticed. It's all a jumbled buzz of sounds and scents. This is complete torture. Jane is out of her mind. I will have to talk to her about this. This is no life for us. This has been fun while it lasted but we cannot stay here another day let alone another hour.

"If you'll have a seat, Miss Cullen, we can perhaps begin class?"

"Ah. Yes? Oh, um, sorry." Great. Yet another eloquent speaker. As I look up, I look into the eyes of a pretty, doe-eyed girl. She looks familiar. Oh, yes. "Lunch." I return my eyes to the front of the class as the teacher begins his lesson. Italian Renaissance. This should be easy.

"What is Machiavelli's greatest literary work on the subject of politics?" The Prince. That's not even Jeopardy standard. I raise my hand and notice that mine is the only one raised.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Ah Vul-tori?" Classic. An English teacher, teaching Italian Renaissance, and completely butchering an Italian name. Before I can answer, the loud smack of a heavy book hits the linoleum floor. Wonderful, has a way with words _and_ clumsy. Of course, with everyone watching, it would be odd and ungentlemanly of me not to retrieve her book. I turn in her direction and again am momentarily captured by those large, round eyes. Yet, this time she's not surprised or scared. Something in them is different. As if they've melted? Her eyelids droop slightly and I watch as her eyes drift and I follow them as they move from my eyes, up to my hair, and then lower to my mouth, and her lips part ever so slightly.

_How would it feel to kiss those lips._ I heard them. Those words. Her words. Her voice. It was inside my head. How is that possible? She sounded so…unafraid? So curious and unafraid of me. Well she should be, I'm a Volturi. No, I belong to the Volturi. I owe the Volturi my life. I look down at our touching fingers and pull them back. I look back toward the front of the classroom, toward the hapless teacher whose already moved on, completely oblivious that I had the right answer. I need to get away, to get back home. I don't belong here. My place is not here. It's in Volterra. Away from here, away from girls who look at me as she just did. What was that look anyway? It was completely foreign to me. And at that moment I realize that I am not in control. I am never not in control and yet that girl. That girl changed that. Why? Who is she?


	6. Dance Break 1

_***Sorry, I know this chapter may be a bit bizarre without an explanation. So here goes...I started this story on a small break last semester at school. There was a huge gap between chapters 2 & 3 because finals came and overtook the creative side of my brain. After I allowed my brain to decompress when the semester ended, I got my creative juices flowing (excuse the cliche, it just works best here) again and added a few more chapters while on a writer's binge. I am starting my spring semester tomorrow (Jan 25th) and I know that I may disappear again for quite some time. Hence, the dance break. It's my own little weird way of saying, stay tuned..._

_P.S. A heartfelt "Thanks" for reading my interpretations of these underrepresented, yet intriguing characters and for your kind reviews._

P.S.S. Word of the Day:

plenipotentiary plen-uh-puh-TEN-shee-air-ee; -s_huh-ree__\_

_adjective;_

_Containing or conferring full power; invested with full power; as, "plenipotentiary license; plenipotentiary ministers."_

_noun;_

_A person invested with full power to transact any business; especially, an ambassador or diplomatic agent with full power to negotiate a treaty or to transact other business._

Seth: "Man, Jacob's taking his _plenipotentiary_ job too seriously."

Leah: "Ya think?"

**For Alec**

Copyright: Lady Gaga//_Fame Monster_//**Bad Romance**

I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oh!)

I want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as your mine

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho

Your vertical stick

Want you in my rear window

Baby you're sick

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

**For Jacob**

Copyright: Lady Gaga//_Fame Monster_//**Monster**

Look at him

Look at me

That boy is bad

And honestly

He's a wolf in disguise

But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before

She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby

We might've kissed not really sure, don't quite recall

But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster

M-M-M-Monster

That boy is a monster

M-M-M-Monster

That boy is a monster

Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He licked his lips

Said to me

Girl you look good enough to eat

Put his arms around me

Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"


	7. Chapter 6

**Jane**

"We're not leaving, Alec. Correction, _I'm _not leaving. You, on the other hand, can do as you please." Hell, he is so annoying. Already asking again, begging really, to leave. What has gotten into him? I have never seen him so…disarmed. It's amusing, actually. I can't help but smirk at him as I relish in his uncharacteristically squirmy behavior. We've been sitting in a deserted stairway during "lunch" trying to staunch the endless pooling of venom in our mouths. Hiding in secrecy, yet again. The bitter thought enters my mind and I brush it away, determined not to let it spoil my fun.

"Jane. Seriously. This is not normal." I can't help but scoff at this choice of word.

"_Normal_? Pray tell, brother, exactly what is normal?"

"Don't be dense, Jane. Volterra. That's what's normal. For us, at least."

"Volterra." I say the word slowly as if it was foreign word and I am testing out the sound. I stare at him suspiciously. His eyes are wide with a look of, wait, what _is_ that? I've seen that look before, but only on prey. Panic. An incredulous laugh escapes me.

"Alec, what is _wrong_ with you? Why are you acting so odd?" He blinks at me as if he's just realized how he's been behaving. He pulls on a serious face, but I can still see the anxiety etched around his eyes. Poor Alec, he must be fearful of the retribution from the Volturi. The pity only lasts a second before it is snuffed out by my determination to rid the world of Renesmee.

"Alec, it's only been a few hours. Why are we discussing this again? I just need more time."

"Time? Time for what, Jane? None of this makes sense and my patience is wearing thin. I need to get out of here. It's maddening and I am _thirsty_." I roll my eyes at him. In a split second, I dash from his sight and return just as swiftly, dumping a dazed freshman on his lap.

"Lunch, is served." I say with a sadistic grin. Rather than returning my wicked smile with his own, Alec almost looks revolted. He mercifully puts the child to sleep on the stairs and gracefully stands to his full height. I am taken aback by his unusual reproach to fresh, warm human blood.

"Show some discretion, Jane. I am out of here. Expect to hear from Caius." He seethes between clenched teeth. He stalks off just as the bell signaling the end of lunch hour tolls. In making that statement he sounds less like my brother and more like _them_. At this moment, my distaste for all that is Volturi spikes. Right now, my brother represents all that they are in his complete condescension toward me. I detest being treated like that. Being disregarded as unimportant; _nothing_ infuriates me more. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at his retreating form, muttering a word only audible to my own ears. Alec stops suddenly in his tracks and drops to his knees, panting and clawing at the waxy linoleum floor. I slowly make my way over to him, walk around his curling body, and stare down at his head. My voice is low and deadly, simmering with acidic fury.

"Listen to me, Alec. There have been many times in the centuries that span our lives that I have saved you. You _will_ return the favor." I glare down at him. He strains to raise his head as if it were encased in a 100 pound block of cement. His eyes become blood shot as capillaries containing silvery venom burst vein by vein. The white of his eyes slowly become eclipsed with a metallic sheen. His teeth are clenched hard, causing small fissures to spread along his jawline, webbing down his tensely flexed neck. A charcoal gray mist begins gathering at his clenched hands. Thin ribbons curl and reach out toward my feet, licking the toe of my pumps. I quickly shuffle back, but not before small pricks of dread lance through my heart threatening to cripple me. I feel my limbs becoming rubbery and fatigue with fear. I use what strength I have and pull my eyes away from the petrifying mist. I concentrate harder as Alec's head begins to bow. Cracks continue to erupt along his jawline, spreading up across his left cheek, fracturing his cheekbone. I don't know how long we each hold our ground until he finally blinks his submission. The clawing mist evaporates instantly and dissipates into the stale hallway air. My lips twitch into a cold smile as I turn and walk away.

"Good choice, _brother_." I casually throw over my shoulder. As I put distance between us, the dread created by the mist slowly drains from my body. I loathe that feeling. I mustn't let Alec know how it truly scares me. It is rare that I suffer Alec's talent and I am grateful for that. The feeling alone can stop a heart. Well, if I had one.

I can hear Alec panting and cursing me under his breath. My victory is short lived. I hate that I have to assert power over Alec. While his back is turned no less. Shame briefly consumes me but I shake it free so that it does not halt my motivation. He is the only person I have left but it's the only way. Anyway, as soon as I accomplish my task, we will be far from here and all this will be forgotten. He will forgive me, just as he always does. This little quarrel with Alec has renewed my anger toward the Volturi. They are now threatening to ruin the only thing I have left; my relationship with my dear brother. Although I have stayed complacent under their thumb for centuries, I have always vowed that if they ever bring harm to him, I would definitely have to sever my ties with them. Suddenly, I fear this threat will come to fruition soon as I can't deny that a rift has been created by my actions toward him just now. Better to get this over with sooner than later so that I can start with the damage control.

**Renesmee**

Ugh. How mortifying! Times when I am embarrassed by my ability to project thoughts are rare these days. I have trained myself to be so careful to not make accidental contact with people. Especially when I have embarrassing thoughts about hair and eyes and lips. I cannot believe I was so distracted to forget! Yes, so distracted by shiny, unruly ebony hair and unreal blue eyes fringed with impossibly dark lashes and…

"Ow! Nessie! What about my lips?" Claire cries as I crash into her back. We are walking to our next class and I am completely distracted, lost in thought about _him_. Again. I can't stop replaying the whole scene in my head. Slowly and agonizingly, I relive the embarrassing nightmare. I blink to the present and focus on Claire as she is shuffling through her bag. She fishes out a compact and begins to examine her lips.

"Ness, I don't see anything?" Claire snaps the compact closed with annoyance.

"Um. Sorry, Claire. Must've been an Oreo crumb or something." I mutter.

"A crumb? Seriously? The whole time I was talking to Adam?" Claire looks at me in horror.

"Or not?" I offer, trying to placate her ego. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Forget it. Let's talk about something more interesting. Like Alec." She squeals conspiratorially, linking arms with me. I can't help but scan the hallway as she says his name. We're moving along with the flow of the student body, shuffling from one destination to the next. I don't notice her until I almost crash into her as well. I stop suddenly, the sound of my pounding heart floods my ears. Claire's chattering becomes a distant din in the background noise. I can only hear my own erratic breathing roaring like ocean tides crashing noisily ashore.

"Oh! Hi! Jah-ney, right?" Claire trills with her bright eyes and glowing smile. Jane breaks her unnerving stare a brief second to flit her annoyed eyes towards Claire.

"Jane." She replies. Her is voice low and deadly. I lick my dry lips and stare into her cold eyes. I swear I can see bright red outlining the façade of the forged blue in her eyes. _The eyes of pain_. My scalp prickles at the memory of the last few moments in the life of the poor little girl called Bree. A corner of her cruel lips quirk up as if she had read my unspoken thoughts.

"Oh. That's such a plain, I mean, normal name for an Italian?" Claire absently says to herself but dismisses it quickly.

"I'm Claire." She coos. Poor Claire. She doesn't even know the threat of what stands before us. She doesn't want to know. She'd die from the fright alone. They both turn to me expectantly, but I remain mute and still, completely afraid to move or speak and reveal my identity. But it's useless.

"Renesmee, right?" Jane drawls slowly and purposefully, almost as a dare. Claire waits a beat before jumping in.

"Yes, but she goes by Nessie. Excuse her. She can be shy and awkward. She's new too." Naïve Claire, always eager to share information.

"But you both came just in time for the Spring formal!" Claire trills on, completely oblivious to the tension between Jane and I.

"Do you want to come with?" Claire looks at Jane expectantly. By now the hall is near empty. Soon it'll be just the eternally babbling mortal Claire standing between me and, and what? Pain? Death? Why is Jane here? The unanswered question returns to taunt me as well as does its constant companion, fear of the unknown. _She drained her._ Uncle Jasper's revelation pops unexpectedly into my head. My anxiety peaks ten-fold. Claire continues on and on, talking about inane dance related things.

With her eyes never leaving mine, Jane's lips press together gently as she begins to slowly mouth a word through a malicious smile. I can't make it out. She smirks at my confusion.

I break eye contact with Jane only when Claire suddenly doubles over, moaning and grasping her temples.

"Claire!" I cry out as I lunge for her. Just as I reach her, she stands upright, shaking her head in confusion.

"Wow! That was weird!" She cries, her eyes bright with tears.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I think so. Where'd Jane go?" We both turn circles in the emptied hall, but she is nowhere in sight. Though I can no longer see her, her presence is still felt nonetheless. I shudder as I pull Claire toward our last class.

**Alec**

Oh, the _pain_. That was excruciating. How dare she! In all our lives she's only used her power on me jokingly. That was intentional. There is such a drastic difference. And it royally pisses me off. The next time she pulls that, I'll be ready and she'll be sorry. What has gotten into her? I kneel in the same spot she left me until the last memory of the pain ebbs from my mind and the last gap in my skin is flawlessly sealed, concealing the evidence of our struggle. I know I can't stay mad for long. I never could. That pain is a reminder of all that my poor sister has suffered. Of what we both suffered centuries ago. I remember how she described how she creates these horrific pains. She takes all the centuries of hurt and anger she has experienced in her life and concentrates it on a person. Only I can truly know the true depth of her pain, as I too, went through the same experiences. It seems though that she has gotten stronger. I can't imagine what new sufferings have been inflicted on her that has increased her power so immensely.

I rub my cheek at the memory and shudder convulsively. So _powerful_. I can sense she is troubled and it is beyond her petty whining of needing more autonomy. But what can it possibly be? I get the freedom part. I really do. But what life can there be aside from that with the Volturi? None. The Volturi _is_ family. And Jane and I, we need family. Right now, though, what I really need is to get out of here. Away from these humans. Away from _her_. I shake my head as the voice of that girl fills my mind yet again. The curious innocence. Most confusing, is the interest. And about me no less. Why? I recognize her now. She is that half breed the Volturi wanted to annihilate. But she's changed and in so little time. What did she say again? Could she be the reason why we're here? Why Jane insists on staying? I shake my head. That's preposterous. The decision on the actions of that coven is absolute. There has to be another reason. But what? Usually it is not hard to guess my sister's motive. Lately though, she's been vague and nonsensical. Almost erratic in her behavior. My heart constricts as I fear for her well-being. This is a familiar emotion that is so strong and recurrent that it has not faded over the centuries as my other human memories have. No, I can't be angry with her. She must be acting irrational for whatever reason it is that she feels the need for space from the Volturi. If she wants to stay? Fine. We'll stay. But I vow to make her life so miserable, she'll beg to return to Volterra and she'll realize then it's where she belongs. Where we belong.

Sounds of approaching students have me on my feet. I compose myself, dusting off my hands and straightening my clothes. My face becomes the compulsory mask of nonchalance in preparation for human interaction.


End file.
